


I Like Not Fair Terms and a Villain's Mind

by GillyTweed



Series: Cacoethes Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clarke straight up kills a man, F/F, First Meetings, Hero!Lexa, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Superheroes, Supervillains, Villain!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: She'd moved to Polis to have a fresh start; a city all her own to play with. She knew about the heroes of course, who didn't, but she hadn't expected to see one so soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot set in my Superhero/Villain AU (Now called the Cacoethes Verse). This one is set in Year 1 (where as I Built a Moral Compass is in Year 3), and it details how Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time.

I Like Not Fair Terms and a Villain's Mind  
Pairing: Clexa  
Rating: Children Shouldn’t Read Alone (T)

* * *

 

She breathed deeply as wind blew across the roof top, stretching her arms wide as the wind whipped at her hair. Her mask was a pleasant weight on her face, giving her a feeling of freedom that her regular civilian identity could never afford her.

Ah, what a feeling.

The sounds of late night traffic rumbled below, the lights of downtown Polis giving her a perfect view of the city scape. It was the first night since she’d moved from Arkadia that she’d managed to pull out her suit. The sleek black suit felt like a second skin, hugging her like an old friend. The jacket overtop was a comforting weight, the armoured plates placed throughout giving her a sense of safety that was hard to replicate. The handgun that was holstered at her back only increased the feeling. Stepping back from the edge of the roof, she stretched and adjusted the fingerless gloves that adorned her arms along with checking the laces on her boots. It wouldn’t do to get injured on her first night out in a long while because she didn’t stop to check her equipment.

Finally ready to go, she pulled out her grappling hook, checking it over as well before crouching down into a runners stance. Breathing one last time, she pushed off.

“Hey!”

She skid to a stop, stumbling just before the edge, heart beating in adrenaline fueled alarm. Whirling around, she practically snarled.

“What?!’

She grit her teeth at the sight of the hero. She’d been aware of the hero clan that resided in Polis before moving, but she’d hoped she would have the opportunity to explore before running into one of them. She breathed in deeply, partially to calm her pounding heart, partially to cool her simmering frustration. She hated being surprised, especially by a hero. She prided herself on being one step ahead after all.

The hero pushed off the wall she’d been leaning against, dropping her arms from their crossed position as she walked over. The hero, dressed in all black, the infinity symbol blazoned across her chest, and a cowl covering all her features but her mouth, fabulous jaw, along with a hint of glorious cheekbones, stepped towards her with a self-assured swagger. She was obviously confident in her position as a hero, like she could do no wrong, and it rubbed the villain the wrong way.

“You know that ending it all isn’t the answer.”

She scoffed as she scanned the hero’s figure, noting the hidden armour, and the duel batons strapped to her back. This girl had money, that was for sure; her tech was top notch.

“Do I look like a jumper to you?”

She motioned to herself with flare, cocking a hip and allowing a playful grin and a quirk of an eyebrow. The hero paused, and if she wasn’t mistaken, swallowed. Good, this hero wasn’t one of those infallible hardasses that only focused on “the mission.” She needed to get back into the driver's seat, and the only way to do that would be to knock this glorified vigilante off her high horse. She stepped closer, swaying her hips from side to side.

“If you’re not jumping, then what are you doing here?”

She widened her smile slightly, like her mother taught her so long ago, tilting her head down coyly. A muscle in the hero’s jaw jumped.

“Well, I just moved here, and I was going to… take a look around.”

She made a show of scanning the hero up and down, resisting the urge to smile as the other girl shifted from foot to foot.

“And, you are?”

She stepped closer, breathing out the question, making her voice a low husk as she tucked blonde lock behind one ear. She couldn’t tell due to the tinted lenses of the cowl, but any other hero in this situation would have tracked the motion with laser focus.

“Heda.”

She forced herself not to pause, to keep moving. Heda was the main hero of the city; the leader of the little hero clan, and arguably the most dangerous. This could either be a good opportunity to gather information, or a oneway ticket to the Skybox.

Pushing closer, she held in a chuckle as Heda stiffened. They were close now, crossing personal space close. She picked up the small whir of shifting tech, watched as the lenses on the cowl widened. With a trailing finger, she traced the infinity emblem, noting the hardness of a chestplate under the tightly woven fabric of the suit.

“Would you… be able to show me the more… pleasurable sights?”

She contained her laugh as the Heda’s breath quickened, the hero stepping back from her wandering hands. It seemed the other girl wasn’t taking any chances. What with the intricate armour and high tech additions, she really shouldn’t be that surprised.

“I’d like to get to know who you are first. What’s your name?”

The Hero didn’t have her hands hovering over her weapons, but her stiff stance did give away her suspicion. Turning, she stepped towards the edge of the roof, attempting to look as casual as possible. Once she revealed who she was, there was little doubt that Heda would attack. She was responsible for quite a few things over in Arkadia city that would get her easily thrown in the Skybox for a very long time.

Hopping up on the small ledge on the edge of the building, she checked over the grappling hook strapped to her arm one last time, making it seem she were examining her nails in a show of vanity. Heda frowned at her actions, stepping forward.

“Hm, ‘getting to know each other,’ I think I’d like that.”

Straightening, dropping her air of flirtatiousness and replacing it with a stretching smirk, she swept her arms wide.

“I’m Wanheda.”

Even through the stiff cowl, the villain could see the realization, then shock, that spread across her face. The hero attempted to grab her as she kicked off the edge back first, movements clumsy from being taken off guard. A thrill filled her as she fell, one part adrenaline from the fall, one part smug pleasure from once again being a step ahead.

She wasn’t surprised when the hero followed her, diving off the skyscrapers roof in a graceful dive. Electric excitement flowed through her as she deployed her grappling hook, the small jerk of her arm, and then she was swinging through the roadways of downtown Polis. She could feel the hero at her back, following her closely.

It became a chase, almost a test of sorts.

She swung and flipped between buildings, fainting and evading with increasing difficulty until she was almost certain she’d lost the hero. She stopped on a smaller building tucked between two tall, office-filled towers, breathing hard. Sweat trickled from her hairline and her muscles burned pleasantly. She hadn’t had a workout like that in a long time.

“Well, this will be exciting.”

She chirped to herself. In Arkadia, she’d always had to face her father’s heroes, older men that always underestimated her abilities. But here, oh she was excited. There were younger heroes, younger female heroes, that had seen some of the worst that people like her had to offer. They would learn quickly not to underestimate her, and it sent a shiver of delight through her.

Stretching out her arms, she prepared to return home, to her comfy bed and hot bath and warm food. Such things would certainly top off her perfect evening. Prepping her grappling hook, she didn’t register the sound of rushing wind until someone rammed into her side.

She was sent sprawling, the wind effectively knocked from her lungs. She registered heavy boots walking towards her, getting closer with cautious steps. She coughed as she sucked in air and rolled over with a groan.

Note to self: add and/or update armour

“That hurt…”

She grunts as she feels herself being straddled, the heavy metal of handcuffs being slid over her wrists. She grins up at Heda and bucked her hips, jolting the hero.

“Well, we’re moving fast, aren’t we? You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

Heda grit her teeth, visibly unsettled by the response.

“Quiet. A lot of authorities have been dying to put you in the Skybox for a long time.”

There was some anger in the hero’s voice, but it seemed to be directed inward. Anger at not realizing who the villain was at one look. Now cuffed, Heda pulled the blonde to her feet, a firm grip on her arm. Wanheda sighed, stretching her arms low like she were trying to get rid of the last few aches from the tackle, all while a thin wire slide out from the open fingers of her gloves.

She followed Heda to the edge of the roof, side eyeing her as the hero fiddled with her cowl. She picked the locks on the cuff rather quickly but waited as the black clad hero had a one sided conversation with whoever she had on her cowls com channel.

“Fleimkepa, were you aware that Wanheda moved cities?”

She ignored the rest, hiding her smile as the cuffs came loose. She casually looked around, noting fire escapes, overhanging ledges, and the ever loosening grip the Heda had on her arm. It seemed Polis’ golden girl still had a lot to learn, but at least the chase was fun.

She was just about to spin, plant a boot into the hero’s stomach, but a shrill scream gave her pause. Both she and Heda whipped around, searching for the sound. It sounded again, coming from the alley on the other side of the building.

“No! No, please!”

The voice was a woman’s, making her heart drop into her stomach. She shared a look with Heda before they both rushed over to the roofs edge.

Down below, a man in a hoodie, hood up, had a young, sobbing woman pressed harshly against a wall. A purse lay a ways away, contents scattered across the ground. Her blood boiled as she watched the man fumbled with his own clothes.

Before she, or Heda, could realize what had happened, she dropped into the alley, picked handcuffs clattering to the roof's surface. She saw red as she grabbed the man by the back of his hoodie and threw him bodily into the far wall. A roar tore itself from her throat.

The woman behind her sobbed, sliding to sit on the ground as she stalked towards the groaning man. The skin of her fingers prickled dangerously as she flexed her hands. She barely registered Heda dropping down behind her or the low words of reassurance she gave the woman. All she saw was red as she grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall, her fingers searching for his skin, the energy that lay beneath.

She felt a rush as he screamed, life shrivelling away before everyone’s eyes. The ache from Heda’s tackle disappeared, along with all the sore muscles from the chase, as energy buzzed through her limbs. Heda yelled, the hero’s voice drowned out by the bloodrush in her ears. Awareness only returned when the man dropped to the ground, a dead, grey, shriveled husk of what he once was.

She turned with a satisfied grin, feeling energized, but pulled up short when she noticed Heda. The other girl had adopted a fighting stance, putting herself between Wanheda and the still trembling woman.

“You killed him.”

It was a statement.

She crossed her arms, feeling affronted. A horrible person that was going to do horrible things was now gone. She would have assumed that the hero would have been okay with that.

“Of course I did! He was going to rape her! What else does he deserve?”

Heda grit her teeth, fists clenching as she pulled them closer to herself. The hero’s muscles bunched and coiled as she contained her anger.

“A fair trial! Due process! The justice system exists for a reason, and he might have been scum, but even scum deserves basic rights!”

The blonde tilted her head, blinking as she considered the statement.

“The justice system is inherently flawed. Every day murderers and rapists go free while innocent people go behind bars, so excuse me if I don’t trust it. Besides…”

She turned way, adjusting her grappling hook in what she hoped was an absent manner.

“He was guilty. We both knew it, so I see no problem with skipping a process that could give him an out.”

She turned back to Heda, face stoney.

“The system, every system, is broken, Hero, and I have every intention of fixing it. Even if that means a few deaths and sacrifices along the way.”

Before she could get a response, she flung up her arm, aimed her grappling hook and fired, swinging away while Heda roared after her. It seemed the hero really did have a lot to learn about the world, but she was more than willing to teach her.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
